ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tragedy of Cole and Karly
Written by KarlyIsANinja. Based off of The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Warning: Sensei Wu is mentioned dead in this story. Message from KarlyIsANinja (creator) Please do NOT edit my story articles. Fixing my grammar is fine, but do NOT replace my characters, change the story plots, or add your own chapters to them. Please, write your own stories with your own plot and characters, but don't change mine! Please and thank you! Prolouge A long time ago, in the land of Ninjago, there sat one enormous household- in which contained Ninja, some known as the Brookstones, the others known as the Joneses. Both families had a very loving relationship- they held many celebrations in honor of their togetherness. They also trained under the teachings of Sensei Wu and Sensei Pelatina. Later in the years, Wu and Pelatina both became very ill and passed away the next few days. Following up, the Ninja of the household expressed their opinions about the two leaders. The Brookstones believed Sensei Wu to be the greater Sensei while the Joneses protested Sensei Pelatina to be better. This caused them to have very heated arguments, which often got worse to the point where they physically attack each other. The many arguments and fights led to many deaths and the Brookstones and Joneses separating into two different households. Even after the separation, they continued feuding for several more years. But later will they know that one, simple thing will change their lives forever... Chapter 1 Cole's POV With my head hung down and arms crossed, I meander through the thick forest in hope for some time alone. I just can't believe it...Cindy Canterfina...the Ninja of animals that works with the Brookstones...the love of my life...is dead. One of those dastardly Joneses crept into the Brookestones' kingdom last time and stabbed my beloved Cindy in the stomach while she was asleep. The nurses said that she lost a great amount of blood and she wouldn't be able to make it. However, it's not just her death that broke my heart. I can remember that morning where she was just lying on her cot, ready to pass away. I was there, on her side, about to kiss her goodbye. But as I leaned into her, she stopped me with her hand. She claimed that she didn't return my feelings, that I was too much of a showoff and she never liked me, not even as a friends. Before I could say anything more, Cindy breathed her last breath, then the heart monitor showed a straight line and played a long, single beeping noise. And that is how my heart broke into a million pieces. So, after I make it pass the forest, I come across the cemeteries of those who have died in the many battles of Brookstones against the Joneses. Like the households, the Brookstones' graves were seperated from the Joneses'. I walk through the graves until finally, Cindy's grave pops into my view. I walk up to it and sit on my knees as I look down, hands clasped together. Then I start to say some things out loud. "My dearest Cindy...I understand that you never loved me, but I will always love you, no matter what you think about me. Your beautiful, lenghthy blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and bright pink ninja outfit will always be in my head wherever I go. I'll always remember the moments we spent together, even if we were just simply training." I let out a sigh. "You mean the whole world to me, and I'll always have you in my heart, even if you're not down here with us- with me. No words can describe the wonderful actions you've done to serve us Brookstones. You are my sunshine, my rose, my swan- I'll never leave your side...I'll always be here with you." And with that, I kiss my two pointer fingers and press them against her tombstone. Then I hang my head back down and try my hardest not to let tears run down my face when a voice springs out. "Nice speech. Didn't bring me to tears however." I can definitely recognize the high-pitched feminine voice from anywhere. The speaker is none other than my younger 13-year-old sister, Suri. I quickly face the direction she spoke from and see that she's sitting on a branch of a tree. "Did you really hear all of that?" "Mm hm," Suri replies. I stand up and completely face my sister. "Wha- Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be helping Marcia do the dishes?" "I always finish my dishes fast." Suri jumps down from the branch and walks up to me. "Look, Cole. You need to face the facts. Cindy never loved you. Yeah, she trained with you, but did she enjoy it? And she can't be the love of your life if you two aren't together. So you may pray to her all you want, she'll never change her mind about you." A huge frown forms on my face. Suri is right...but still, I can't just let Cindy go, not like that. She means so much to me... My thoughts are interrupted when Suri grabs my wrist. "Now come on, Papa will be worried about us." I walk back to the kingdom with her, possibly the saddest, most heartbroken Ninja ever. Karly's POV "Hello, Karly. Nice of you to join us," says my mom, Mary, as I walk into the guest room. She just called me so we could discuss something. Mary isn't the only one there; my dad named Steve and a boy who appears to be two years older than me is there as well. I walk up to them, and they smile even more. "Karly, we would like to introduce you to Ethan Smith, a proud ally of the Joneses," Mary introduces. Ethan walks up to me, then takes my hand and kisses it. "A great pleasure to meet you, my lady." "Um, please, call me Karly," I say hesitantly. "As you wish, Karly," Ethan says as he looks up, smiles at me, and waggles his eyebrows. I try my hardest not to roll my eyes. "Karly, Ethan here is requesting your hand in marriage," says Steve. This raises my attention and I react quickly. "Wait, what? Dad, I-" "We understand you're only sixteen, but we certainly cannot have you being lonely any longer. We know how you've been depressed from seeing other couples," Steve continues. "Well, that's true...but he doesn't even know know me! In other words, he wants to marry a stranger?" "That's why we set up for both of you to have a private dinner. That way, you two will get a chance to socialize and get to know each other better," Mary replies with a bright smile. "Um, okay, but-" "No buts. I highly suggest you give Ethan a chance, and I assure you, you'll enjoy his company," says Steve. I sigh and don't argue any more. "Okay." Ethan smirks and puts his arm around me. "Our dinner will be tomorrow night. I'll be looking forward to having a great chat with you." A look of annoyance forms on my face as he leads me out of the room. The truth is, I really don't want to get to know him any better. I've suffered from many broken hearts, and I certainly don't want Ethan breaking it as well. I might as well just be single for the rest of my life. Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Karly's Fanfics